


[podfic] Little Talks

by oakleaf



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sad Crowley (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, The Fall (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf
Summary: Crowley wakes in the middle of the night to the feeling of being watched.A brief investigation leads him to the kitchen where God is waiting for him.--Podfic ofLittle Talksby NightValeian. Length 22:20. Author's summary above.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam





	[podfic] Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Talks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412236) by [NightValeian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeian/pseuds/NightValeian). 



**Author's Note:**

> Download available from Google Drive as mp3.
> 
> Made for VoiceTeam 2020, for Team Orange-You-Glad-I-Saved-This-Braincell, for the simulpod challenge, which means my teammates also made versions of this story. You can find them by visiting [our team's collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020_Orange_Team).
> 
> For the commentary challenge, my teammates and I who all made a version of this podfic got together and recorded our thoughts and motivations for this podfic. You can find the recording [on the internet archive](https://archive.org/details/little-talks-good-omens-podfic-commentary).
> 
> Many thanks to NightValeian for giving us permission to podfic their wonderful work. Please leave them a comment/kudos if you enjoyed this. 
> 
> \-- 
> 
> **Opening music**  
>  Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men
> 
>  **Closing music**  
>  Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia
> 
>  **Image credit**  
>  Adapted from a [photo](https://www.pexels.com/photo/rectangular-white-island-table-in-kitchen-2398375/) by Diego Pacheco from Pexels


End file.
